


the house on heping street (smoke signals)

by AuriferousEyes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Healing, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and they were ROOMMATES, build a chic house and the gays will come, just two gays in the big city, not yet but soon, sokka throws parties to tempt his dais- zuko, toph: omigodtheywereroommates, zukka phoebe bridgers nation come get yall juice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriferousEyes/pseuds/AuriferousEyes
Summary: Sokka builds a house but finds his home in someone made from the memories of smoke.Zuko lights a fire to cast out the dark and is taught how to stop burning.orAfter moving to Republic City, Sokka finds himself melancholy and alone. That is, until he opens his door to the runaway Firelord who decides to make a nest on his couch and a home from his heart.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	the house on heping street (smoke signals)

The finishing touch on Sokka's new home was a painting placed over the mantle.

He didn't know why he had been so drawn to it, needing to own it the moment he had seen it hung on the side of that market stall. The scroll had bumped lazily against the table legs, making it seem like the feathers of the painted birds rustled with the breeze. It was a luxury that he couldn't afford at that moment, already being pulled away by Aang's insistent hand to a blurry war. But Sokka returned to it after, pulled back just as strongly. For some reason, he knew he would find a place for it in his life. 

"What are you staring at? Your heartbeat feels funny." Toph asked, straightening from pulling a rug underneath one of the couches she had helped carry in. 

"It's a painting. On a scroll, of two birds. One is a cardinal, the colour of blood, with dark markings around its eyes like a mask. And then a blue jay, that's a really nice colour like how crisp air feels, with a white face, and a dark beak. They're sitting on two different branches looking at each other a-" 

"Sounds boring." She yawned, stretching to crack her back. "But hey," She strolled forward to clap Sokka's back. "If it gets you off my couch, you can cover the whole wall in pretty birdy pictures." 

Sokka delivered a quick punch to her shoulder, making the young woman laugh deeply. "Don't act like you won't be lonely now." He retorted and Toph grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm. He broke away, moving to the mantle to adjust an ivory carving of a seal his father had made for him. "You can come mooch off me. Take over my guest bedroom if you want." 

"You know I'm going to get my money's worth out of you. Impulse build your own house and move to Republic City before it's even done? Rely on my kindness? I'll make you pay for that." She fell backwards onto a couch daringly, making Sokka wince. He wondered why she was so unfalteringly reckless. 

"Nothing fit when I came here." He mumbled, continuing to fidget with the intricate carving. He had an apartment prepared before he arrived, one he stayed in during his visits. But it felt hollow, soulless, and he found himself dreading going home. Same with the next one, and the one after that. 

When he had passed by this empty plot, one that was close to City Hall, close to his favourite noodle stall, close to a stall that sold Water Tribe groceries, Sokka stopped in his tracks. In that empty space he could create. Here he saw a wall, roughly hewn bricks that reminded him of the ice buildings back home. There a delicate window, like the ones he had admired in Ba Sing Se. A kitchen with a firepit in the middle. Room to dance, room to lay - room for friends. 

He had put in a week's notice to the landlord and drawn up plans before he had even realised. 

"Hey, now you can throw those parties you've always been talking about." Toph drawled, tapping her foot against the side table. Sokka bit back a reproach, his mind already racing. 

"I totally can. Finally, a good bachelor pad." Sokka collapsed onto the couch, Toph narrowly avoiding having her legs crushed. "I can have people over..." Sokka trailed off, a grin curling his full lips. "No noise limits to stop me either. I gotta stock up. I need snacks, and drinks, I nee-" 

"To chill out." Toph offered and Sokka shot her a useless glare. 

"I don't get why you're so obsessed with having people over. People suck. Especially in your space." Sokka's eyes travelled around the room as she spoke. Glances to the darkened kitchen and dining room, the foreboding look of the stairs. It was everything he had planned it to be, a marriage of wood and earth with Water Tribe flair. But it was still so dark. 

"I just spent a month in your space, Toph."

"You're not a person though." She replied, sitting up. "You're a Sokka. Who likes weird things like people's dirty feet on his new couch." 

Sokka's face twisted as he glanced at Toph's feet. "Well when you put it like that, maybe not." He paused for a moment. "But I'm still gonna throw a party." 

He felt he would freeze otherwise.

And he did, that night. Toph had declined his offer of the guest room, all ten times he insisted. And as it stood, the rest of his friends were scattered far from Republic City and wouldn't be returning for La knew how long. 

Sokka found himself wandering, admiring the rooms he had conjured upon parchment now solid beneath his fingers. The combination of wood and stone, the high ceilings and furs from his family's igloo draped on the walls. He remembered watching it come to fruition, a team of earthbenders who specialized in construction pulling it from the dirt and molding it to his imagination. He had tried to insert himself into the creation of the bannisters, or picked up a chisel to refine the pattern along the ceilings but in the end he was simply in the way. His hands had felt clumsy and useless for weeks after. But at least the house was made. 

It was everything he had wanted, he assured himself as he sat in the large bed. The windows of his bedroom were large, a skylight allowing access to the sky and it's celestial markings. The moon bathed him as he lay his head upon his pillow and tried to ignore the silence. 

He slept shallow and restless, bird song punctuating his dreams. 

The days were good. Bright sunshine would flood the room and he would awake, excited for the day. Dress in a rush, eat in a rush, rush to City Hall. In the absence of the Avatar, Sokka had more duties. He fell into them happily and easily, enjoying the maneuvering and interaction that his station required.  
He felt admired there. His jokes would land as well as his suggestions. The responsibilities only seemed to heap up. Council member, City Planner, Southern Water Tribe liaison, but Sokka couldn't bring himself to mind. It felt good to have important responsibilities, to be needed... to be integral. 

They'd invite him for drinks, and he'd go along. Taverns along the main streets, dive bars hidden in the back alleys. Hazy rooms of warm laughter and coy glances from women whose eyes weren't the right shade for him to bring home. So he'd make his way back alone, stumbling on the uneven roads and into his darkened dwelling. There he would dance with himself, raid his cupboards, draw plans for fanciful houses and streets that would never come to fruition. Then he would sleep again, restlessly. 

Sokka's breakfast was interrupted one morning by a pecking at his window. He jumped at the sound, greeted by the glassy black eye of a hawk. It's cream and scarlet feathers seem to shake indignantly as it tapped upon his window again. 

"Hawky!" Sokka gasped, running to push open the intricate window pan. The bird chirped in greeting and affectionately nuzzled Sokka's ear, delivering a gentle nipple. 

"Back off, buy me dinner first." He laughed, stroking the feathers on its head for a moment before removing the scroll attached to its scaled leg. Sokka tried to ignore the thumping of his heart as he recognized the seal of the Firelord. 

It had been ages since he had seen his old friend. Things in the Fire Nation were currently complicated, and Zuko hadn't been able to make trips to Republic City as he used to. The last one was months past, almost a year,, and Sokka had only caught sight of him from across the council chambers before he had disappeared in a flick of scarlet robes and scowl. 

Sokka had sent a letter weeks ago, writing it quickly before he could second guess every word. He didn't send letters often, finding his tone hard to turn to ink. But fires had lacked their warmth, and he missed sparring with someone who actually knew swords, and when Sokka had seen a woman with golden eyes at the bar last night, it made his heart hurt. He felt the need to reach out. 

Sokka took a moment to steady himself before opening the scroll, excited to see if Zuko had picked up on his last pun, if he had appreciated the drawing att- 

Wait. This wasn't Zuko's script. Sokka recognized the messy characters as Aang's immediately and tried to quell his disappointment. He had heard the Avatar was making rounds of the Fire Nation to recruit any interested in becoming air nomads, it made sense that he would be there. But a stubborn part of Sokka mumbled with jealousy, and he hoped that Zuko hadn't shown Aang the letter he had sent him. Not that there was anything Aang shouldn't have seen but... Sokka placed the scroll down for a moment. 

He just didn't want anyone else reading what he wrote to Zuko. 

Pushing the thought from his mind he threw himself into Aang's letter. 

Recruited nomads, cool. Appa almost ate one, cool. Katara's newest healing centre is on track to open soon, especially cool. Aang would be coming back to Republic city with Zuko and Suki, and Katara would be on her way soon as well? Sokka pumped his fist quickly before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Hawky squaked from his perch on the counter top. 

"You know what this means, buddy? I can finally. Finally throw a housewarming party. I've been itching to give this house a proper welcome." He pet the Hawky's beak as he spoke, making the bird crow in delight. 

"It'll be so great. You'll be there. And Aang and Katara. She's been so busy with her hospitals, and Aang with the nomads. And Zuko's coming, which means Suki will too..." He paused for a moment. "Zuko's coming." He repeated, a small smile on his face. "I need to get this place ready. And make some invites. You think you can help me with that?" He asked, chucking Hawky under the chin. The bird crowed, its eyes closed with content  
. "Of course not, lazy." 

The stage was set. Sokka had bought enough food to feed a small army, and enough liquor to drown the same. He had meticulously cleaned, arranged, and rearranged and cleaned. He had even splurged on a new tunic, a deep blue thing that he had haggled tooth and nail over. He sat on the couch, elbows on his knees, thumbs moving quickly over one other in a never ending circle. His eyes shot to the window, judging the time by the sun. People should start arriving. They should have started arriving. 

Worry dripped down Sokka's neck, slow and insidious. At first he wondered if he had put the wrong date on the invitations. All of them. Or if there had been an accident, for all of the guests respectively. Maybe Katara's boat had sank and Appa had a sore stomach and Toph had fallen into a ditch an- 

Before the panic could truly take over his body, there was a knock at the door. Sokka sprang from his seat, knocking his shin against the low table and swearing loudly. He flung the door open and barely had time to register the familiar cerulean eyes before his sister flung herself at him, letting out a squeal of delight. 

"Sokka! The house is beautiful!" She spoke into his chest as he embraced her tightly. She smelt like home. The smokiness of an igloo, the fresh bite of the tundra. Like well kept wools and furs. Sokka was quiet for a moment, placing his cheek against the top of Katara's head. She pulled back to stare up at him, her eyes full of concern. 

"Sokka?" She asked and he pushed a grin in response. 

"Glad you like the place. Can't wait for you to stink it up." He teased and she furrowed her brow, pinching his cheek harder than needed. 

"Told you he's been in a weird mood." Toph chirped, pushing the siblings back through the threshold. Katara made her way into the house, her curious eyes dragging across the decorations and workmanship. Her fingers traced across a piece of beadwork she had gifted him years ago, now set in a shallow frame and displayed on the wall.  
"I like how you decorated. And the design. It's you." She said, and Sokka's chest filled at the note of pride in her voice. He barely had time to boast, as another knock at the door pulled him away. This time it was fellow council members, greeting him with wide grins and pressing intricately wrapped gifts into his hands. The door kept vibrating with knocks on its wood, and soon Sokka's home was full of warm chatter.  
Sokka bounced between people, excitedly inserting into conversations and banter. He played the part of the host as best as he could, keeping drinks filled and making sure no one stood alone.

But there were people still missing. The knocks at the door slowed, yet three parts to Sokka's whole hadn’t arrived. The sun had set, the party was in full swing. Someone had brought a prototype of a machine Sokka had helped work on. It's large curved gold speaker, bent carefully by the Earth Nation's best, belted out a lively tune. But Sokka kept glancing out the window. 

Sokka found himself by his sister once more as she chatted to Amka, the Southern Water Tribe stall tender. She happily exchanged news from back home, connecting the dots of her family to people she knew. Katara was always better at keeping track of people like that. 

"And how have you been doing, Councilman? Missing home?" Amka asked and Sokka tore his eyes from the door. 

"Please, I've told you before. It's just Sokka. And yes. More than I like to admit. I bet it's falling to pieces without me too." He jabbed Katara in the ribs and she shot him a glare. 

"Actually it's going great. Dad just managed to finish that building you drew up plans for." Sokka crossed his arms in response, face darkening. 

"I was supposed to help build that." He grumbled. It was a community centre, built simple and sturdy like his father preferred. The ice blocks used to create it were uncomplicated, and Sokka had planned to help make them himself. The same way he had intended to help saw the wood for the rafter of his home, to help place the bricks. 

"Well, the benders did most of it. It's easier that way." Katara blinked at the moody look in his eyes as Sokka turned away, sipping at his beer. Same thing was said about his home. Before he could respond, the door was flung open and a flurry of bodies seemed to fall through. 

Sokka whirled around, eyes wide. The flash of a blue arrow, and then grey eyes met Sokka's. Aang's beaming smile made Sokka grin in response and he pointed dramatically at the monk. Aang mimicked the movement  
.  
"You!" They both exclaimed in unison before rushing into a hug, laughingly amicably as Sokka rubbed the top of the monk's head. He was surprised as always that he had to reach up now to touch it. 

"Took you long enough!!" Sokka exclaimed as Aang moved back, allowing for Suki to throw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly in response, and as his eyes opened he saw the figure awkwardly perched upon the threshold.  
Zuko. 

The wind picked at his dark hair, tendrils sweeping across his pale neck and collarbone, and then the party fell away. It was only cerulean meeting gold, and the shade of wonder that their gaze made. 

"Aang got us lost." Suki explained, pulling back to remove her shoes. She sounded far away, so much further than the man stepping into the foyer. Sokka wondered if the glow was from him, or from the beer that settled at the bottle of his stomach. 

"It was Appa, I told you. There was a really ripe mango grove and you know how he gets about mangos." Aang whined back, before catching Katara's eye and running to her. Sokka pulled his eyes away from the gilded gaze of the firelord to watch as Aang swept Katara into his arms. He spun her slightly as she clung to his shoulders and laughed. They kissed, Katara tenderly cupping Aang's cheek and eliciting wolf whistles from the gathered friends. Something about it pulled at Sokka's heart. The joy in his sister's eyes, the way Aang gripped her waist like his hands were made to rest there. 

Zuko stepped closer, and Sokka could feel him even without looking at him. He had always radiated heat, and Sokka felt like a moth to his flame. 

"Sokka." Zuko greeted, the name familiar and warm in his mouth. 

"Zuko." Sokka replied, turning tightly embrace the young man. Zuko went still for a moment, as he always did at first touch. But he leaned into it soon, his arms wrapping around Sokka's waist. 

And for that small moment, Sokka's world was Zuko. He could feel him, the outline of his chest through the scarlet and black robes. Smell the sandalwood and jasmine that wafted from his skin. The softness of his breath, the way the black river of his hair shone in the lamplight. 

There was a soft cough from behind him, hastening the reluctant break of the embrace. For a moment, Zuko's eyes bore into Sokka's. He then turned his gaze to Toph, who stood with her hands on her hips.  
"Stop hogging Sparky, I missed him too!" She snapped, rushing forward to hug Zuko, throwing his lean frame backwards against the now closed door.

"Missed you too, Toph." He wheezed, extracting himself from the Earthbender's rib crushing embrace. "How have you been? Both of you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit." 

Toph shrugged, seemingly pulling out a beer from thin air and making Zuko and Sokka look twice. "Same ol', same ol'. City's a dump, but it's our dump. Right Snoozles?" She asked before throwing back the drink with relish. Sokka wondered if she would ever realize that there was no need to drown those in one go. Zuko smirked at her, shaking his head. His gaze turned back to Sokka, and he felt pinned by it, as though the golden eyes were dissecting him and staring straight into his speeding heart. 

"Your house is beautiful." Zuko said after a moment, reaching up to rub the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Y-yeah! Thanks. Built it myself- I mean I designed it myself I mean. I can give you a tour?" He offered, embarrassed at the note of hope that had crept into his voice. Zuko gave him a small smile, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. 

"I'd like that, but I think I should go say hello to everyone first." He gestured at the curious eyes that peeked from the other room, people eager to exchange greetings with the enigmatic Firelord or perhaps gain a boon. 

"Yeah, of course. Sorry." Sokka mumbled, stepping out of the way and allowing Zuko to brush past him. Sokka took a deep breath before Toph's belly laugh startled him. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, wheezing slightly. "Like really, are you okay? Your heart is racing like crazy." 

Sokka delivered a sharp punch to her shoulder, grumbling his displeasure at her teasing tone. She paid it back, her aim unencumbered by the no doubt copious amounts of alcohol charging through her veins. He grabbed his shoulder, rubbing the sting away as he reentered the living room,and snatched up an unopened beer from a nearby table. 

Despite the abnormal awkwardness from earlier, Sokka was finally content. The room was filled with warm, familiar faces (some less, some more). Music burst forth from the golden horn, someone pressed soju into Sokka's hand and he kept catching the eyes of his family, making his heart soar. He took a moment to stand against the wall, a grin plastered across his face.

Katara appeared by his elbow, giving his ear a quick tweak. "What's this about offering Zuko a tour but not me?" She asked as Sokka inhaled sharply. He hadn't expected to be assaulted so frequently today. "I hope you're not playing favourites." 

"I'm not, and if I was you know it's Aang." He replied, grabbing her drink from her and downing it in retaliation. She rolled her eyes but leaned against his side. 

"Whose second?" She pondered, and traced his gaze to the other side of the room. Zuko was standing in front of the mantle, his hand resting on the dark wood as he stared up at the hanging scroll, seemingly enraptured by the vibrant paints. Sokka gazed upon him in a similar fashion, his gaze cutting itself on the sharp curve of his jaw, drinking in the way it dipped to his neck. He had changed. Sokka could see it in the hollows of his throat and how the circles under his eyes had darkened to an indigo from their normal shadows of grey. 

"Nevermind." Katara huffed, her tone playful. "I think I got my answer." Sokka's head snapped back and he attempted to pull himself from the haze. 

"Whaddyamean?" He asked, raising his empty glass to her receding back. "Where you going now?"  
Sokka had had enough of standing to the side. Someone had switched records, and the music was thrumming Sokka's heartbeat like a humminghawk. He grabbed Aang as the youth passed him by. 

"Help me get these couches out of the way. Push that one to the wall, but try not to knock anyone over." He instructed as he made his way to the opposing one. Before he could reach it Aang had stepped in the middle, letting out a yell before bending the stone floor. The couches drifted swiftly, but carefully to the walls and Sokka felt a pang of annoyance that he hadn't been able to do one by himself. He swallowed it quickly, unwilling to let himself sabotage the high he was riding. 

"Well, let's get dancing people!" He shouted, and for a moment feared he would be the only one. Standing like a strange monolith in the empty space of his living room while wide eyes regarded him with judgement and concern. 

But Suki broke free from the crowd, bounding into the centre and grabbing his hand to pull him around in a haphazard circle. Soon the attendees piled in, and the music was raised. Sokka found himself laughing, a joyous bubbling thing that he didn't recognize. 

It was while he spun Katara at a dizzying speed he noticed Zuko, leaned against the far wall. His frame cut through the dancing bodies, still and solid through the fluidity of the movement. Sokka couldn't accept that. 

He sidestepped and spun his way out of the crowd, stumbling to a stop in front of Zuko who regarded him with a small smile. 

"Water?" The firebender offered, raising his cup. Sokka leaned forward, letting Zuko keep ahold of it as he pressed his lips to the edge. Zuko raised an eyebrow but tipped it in response, allowing the young warrior to gulp thirstily. He pulled back, wiping the heel of his hand across his mouth to catch the stray drips. He wondered if he had imagined the way Zuko's eyes followed the movement. 

"What're you doing here?" Sokka asked, leaning his shoulder against the wall in a way he thought was sufficiently nonchalant. 

"You... You invited me. Are you that drunk?" Zuko stammered, turning to face him. Sokka's vision filled with the glint of gold and he felt as though he could swim in it. 

"No, dummy. I mean hugging the wall instead of dancing. I didn't invite you to be a wallflower." He scoffed and the gold seemed to sharpen, embarrassment colouring Zuko's cheeks a light pink. 

"Oh. I don't dance. I can't dance." 

"Liar." Sokka responded. "You gotta stop lying to me someday, Mister Firelord." Zuko opened his mouth, but before he could speak Sokka grabbed his hand. It was second nature. It was normal. That's what Sokka tried to assure himself. How many times had he felt Zuko's fingers dig into his muscles? 

But that was another lifetime. 

In this one, the touch was softer. Palm to palm, fingers interlacing like vines. 

And then a pull. Sokka walked backwards, and Zuko followed, his turn to stumble. Soon they were between the bodies, in the middle of the fray. Sokka could see the flash of unease in his friend's eyes and grabbed his other hand. 

"Move with me." He said and Zuko's brow furrowed. The music had stifled Sokka's words. So he leaned in, trying not to further intoxicate himself on the heady scent of Zuko's skin. "Move with me." He repeated, and after a moment Zuko did. They danced close together, nothing touching except their hands and eyes. Zuko fell into the music easily, and Sokka grinned at the shyness giving away to bold grasps of his fingers. There was a flash of annoyance when Suki pulled Zuko away, yelling something about seeing her little ward let loose. But he returned soon, gravitating back to Sokka's hands. 

Sokka couldn't tell if it was moments or hours later when the speaker had finally broken down, filling the room with a low drone before someone ripped the small needle from its place. 

The party returned to soft chatter and laughter, but fatigue began to weigh like a stifling blanket upon the room. The couch was laden with languid bodies, and people leaned heavily into each other. Soon goodbyes were bidden, kisses pressed to cheeks and promises to do this again sometime soon. 

Sokka stood by the door, closing it with finality once the last person departed. 

The sound of Toph's laughter rang from the living room and he couldn't get there fast enough, jumping over the back of the couch to land in a pile on top of Aang and Katara's laps. The couch had been angled to the fire place, and Zuko sat beside it, his fingers playing with the flames as Toph recounted a recent mishap with the Metal Bending force and some old man's junkyard. Suki lay with her head against Katara's knees, dozing off with an empty bottle of wine cradled in her arms. The conversation was warm. It filled Sokka's heart as he lay in a drowsy stupor, only pulled out if it once Toph stood, yawning dramatically. She stretched, sending shivers throughout her body and the floor, making Suki stir and grab at the couch for support. 

"So, where am I crashing? Because Spirits, I need to crash." She asked and Suki nodded her agreement. Sokka slipped to the ground, making Zuko wince at how hard he landed. 

"The Oogies Duo can take the bed in the guestroom." He slapped Aang's calf and the monk laughed in response. "As long as you promise not to be gross." Katara slapped his head at the comment, eliciting another laugh from Aang. 

"Avatar's honour." Aang vowed. 

"Suki and Toph, there's futons set up in my office. And Zuko, you can take my bed." 

Zuko raised his head at that, his brow furrowing slightly. "And where will you sleep?" 

Sokka slapped the couch as Aang and Katara took their leave. "On this bad boy." Toph gave his top knot a quick tug as she hoisted Suki over her shoulder, carrying the warrior up the stairs carefully. 

"Are you sure you can sleep on there comfortably?" Zuko asked and Sokka shrugged. "I think you're a bit too tall. You should take the bed." 

"And leave my guest on the couch? No way." 

"Well, then just share it with me." Zuko stood, grabbing Sokka by the forearm and hoisting him up. The fire crackled as Sokka stood, grabbing onto Zuko while the room spun. "Is fine, really. I'm allllll good." He grinned, trying to hide the heat in his face. 

"Don't be difficult." The light from the fire made Zuko gold. The glow of the fire tendril's flickered across his skin like a live thing, tracing shadows across his high cheekbones. Sokka felt as though he could lose himself in the shades of him. "It's not like we haven't shared beds before." He continued, making his way to the stairs and casting Sokka an expectant gaze. 

"Do... Do you need help up the stairs?" 

"Nope!" Sokka snapped his jaw shut and quickly moved past the pale man, leading him to the master bedroom. 

"I'm impressed you designed this all yourself." Zuko commented as he entered the darkened room, lighted only by the curious moon. He stared at the wide windows on the ceiling, and now his skin was silver. Sokka paused by the door, wondering if there had ever been a being as richly beautiful as Zuko. 

La, he needed to ease back on the booze. 

“It wasn’t hard. Just an idea and some drawing. I never got to actually help build it like I should have.” He grumbled, stripping his tunic and tossing it into the half open wardrobe. Sokka rubbed an open hand across his chest. 

Zuko didn’t respond for a moment and Sokka turned to face him. He seemed to be very interested in the rug, his cheeks slightly pink. He cleared his throat before speaking. “You did the important part though.”

Sokka let his body collapse into the soft embrace of the bed, a yawn almost splitting his face in half. Zuko made his slow way to the other side, his eyes raking around the room despite the shadows. At once Sokka was self conscious of how he had decorated, and wished he had hidden more things away. 

"It feels like peace." Zuko murmured into the dark as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Pardon?" Sokka lifted himself onto his elbows, watching as Zuko undid the tie at his waist and let his robes fall from his shoulders. Sokka had to hold back a noise that came from the pit of his lungs. The expanse of his back was criss crossed with a road map of scars. Some silvery white, others rose pink. None as dark as the blossoming plum of the one that burst open over his face. It seemed as though the Moon's rays drifted over him, throwing each edge and curve of his muscles into stark relief. 

"Your home. It feels like... Well, a home. Peaceful. Warm." He laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck before reaching up and pulling the last of his hair from its bun. It fell like rain, the soft swish of it reminding Sokka of how the wind ran smoothly through leaves. "I can't remember ever feeling like that at the palace." 

"What, warm? " Sokka scoffed, turning over onto his side. The world seemed to whirl a few more times than needed with the movement. Sokka realised that this was the first night he could agree with those sentiments. 

"Peaceful." The bed dipped with Zuko's weight. Sokka tried to measure how far away he had laid. Was he right up against the edge of the bed, liable to fall off and roll away? Or was he close, skin aching inches away from Sokka's own? He didn't know which was preferable. 

"Should come more often. Doors always open. Bed's always empty." Sokka mumbled into his pillow, and was rewarded with a soft laugh. 

"Maybe I'll take you up on that." Zuko's voice was a husky gravel, pulled down with lassitude. 

"Please. Do." Sokka hoped the words didn't come out as much of a plea as they felt.

There was a quiet pause, and Sokka found himself seeking Zuko's breath. The pace matched with his own. 

"I'm sorry for not replying to your letter." Zuko's voice cut through the drowsiness and made Sokka start. 

"'ss okay, it was dumb anyway. And you're busy." Sokka grumbled, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. 

"It wasn't that. I just had trouble writing a reply worthy enough. I'm not as good with words as you are." He shifted on the bed. "Or drawings, for that matter." 

"Yeah I'm kinda amazing..." Zuko chuckled at that and Sokka tried to hide his smile. "But... I'd like anything from you. Just hearing from you. It's... Nice." 

"Nice." Zuko repeated, his tone unreadable. Sokka waited for more, but the breathing slowed and soon the man beside him was asleep. Sokka remained awake for a moment longer before succumbing to his heavy eyelids, and this time there were no cries of birds to haunt him. Only music and beating warmth, lulling him further to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is just our little set up, next chapter will get into the real good stuff. Hope you enjoyed me vicariously living through Sokka throwing a party. Please let me know if you enjoyed it! Chapter title comes from [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/3hwbRqQLezmv5Yo2LITSnb?si=Oj_TJR3BQKW_R1P9-dzbrw)


End file.
